


Beef With Fucking Broccoli. Again.

by buckybahrns (hop_in_my_moricarty)



Series: Ficlets Just A Bit Too Long For Tumblr [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny might be a little OOC maybe, EMT!Dean, Lover's Quarrel, M/M, Police officer!Benny, but when he gets mad I think he gets really mad, just read it, oh man its gr9 tbh, they make up at the end i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hop_in_my_moricarty/pseuds/buckybahrns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They used to be great. So, what happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beef With Fucking Broccoli. Again.

It was a hard life they led, Dean and Benny, an EMT and a police officer. Long nights, early mornings, little sleep. And it didn't exactly help matters that Dean was constantly moody and kinda sloppy and hated talking through his problems from work.

So, really, it should have been expected that things would boil over sometime. Dean just never expected it to be like this.

He was sitting in their bed, sighing over a beat-up old laptop in their crappy studio apartment, eating beef with fucking broccoli for the fourth time this week. Benny wasn't home yet, hadn't texted him since he got to the station a little over ten hours ago.

Dean poked at a flimsy slice of beef with his chopsticks and considered how he and Benny had fallen so far. They used to be great, used to laugh and tease and share kisses whenever. Benny always used to plan movie dates when the forecast called for light rain, just so he could give Dean his jacket to cover his head with while they ran for the car, giggling the whole way, until they finally made it and Dean gushed about his hero and they kissed in the rain.

But now. Now, the only kisses they gave were light brushes on the head when one of the left while the other was sleeping. Dean missed the old them, missed not fighting over stupid shit like who was supposed to do the dishes or take the laundry down to wash.

He knew it was because they were both stressed out by work and because neither of them had gotten a proper night of sleep in about two months. Didn't mean he couldn't be a little upset about it.

He never really expected it to end up like this: waiting for his boyfriend to come home so they could lay in bed not talking and then fall asleep until somebody's alarm went off or the phone rang for an emergency.

He was still moping when Benny stormed in, the door banging against the wall before it slammed shut. Dean sighed and sat up straighter in bed.

"Hey, Benny. How was work?" Dean guessed he already knew the answer, but was surprised when, instead of raiding the kitchen, Benny threw aside the beaded curtain that passed as their bedroom door.

"How in the hell do you do it, huh?" Benny sounded truly angry, which made Dean both a little scared and pretty irate.

"Do what. exactly?" Yeah. Dean was pissed, folding his arms across his chest tightly.

"You are dirty, sloppy, emotionally stunted, and you constantly leave your filthy clothes and plates all over the damn apartment!" Benny was pacing at the foot of the bed now, running his hands through his hair, scratching at his beard, huffing his frustration.

"Well gee, Benny, tell me how you really feel," Dean shot back, getting out of bed to be more on level.

"I'm trying, god dammit, I'm trying!"

"Then spit it out already!" Dean was up in Benny's face now, close enough to smell the gun oil on him. He must have gone to the range.

"I'm trying to tell you that you should be the most disgusting, unattractive person I have  _ever_  had the displeasure of sharing an apartment with, but you're not! You're just fucking not!" Benny's cheeks were getting red, and now he was backing Dean closer to the bed.

"You're not! And I really don't understand how you aren't, and I don't understand how the hell you do it!"

"Do  _what?"_  Dean yelled back.

"How you make me love you, that's what! The only thing I know is that I love you, Dean, and you're so bad with these emotional things that you won't just fucking let me!"

Dean wanted to yell, wanted to scream, wanted to push Benny away from him, but his knees were pressed back into the mattress and Benny was breathing hard and his lips were  _right fucking there._

"You coulda just said so, asshat," Dean growled, pulling Benny in by his stupid navy NYCPD T-shirt and kissing him hard as he pulled them both down onto the bed.

Benny grunted his own surprise around Dean's lips, biting without purpose, his own teeth clacking against Dean's as their fight transferred from their throats to their tongues.

"Sorry, sugar," Benny breathed between kisses, forcing Dean to slow down and make them sweet. "I didn't mean to hurt you. 'M real sorry if I did." Benny starting peppering Dean's face with little pecks, his beard scraping at Dean's skin.

Dean nipped at Benny's bottom lip as the circuit was completed, looking up into his apologetic eyes. "You didn't. But thanks anyway."

Benny pulled up away from Dean, just far enough out of reach of his swollen lips, but still close enough to share breath.

"So. D'ya love me too?" Dean laughed loudly, his first in a long while.

"Of course, stupid. Why do you think I stuck around as long as I have?"

"My winning personality, Southern charm, amazing physique, and world class gumbo?" Benny smiled down at Dean, watching those green eyes light up in a way reserved only for him.

"Well. That too. But mostly 'cause I love you."

"That's good," Benny said, voice a little rough from yelling, "'Cause I love you, too."


End file.
